


Contrary

by Scorpyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpyo/pseuds/Scorpyo
Summary: Jean and Marco are ready for the holiday season!
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	Contrary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxjxxc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjxxc/gifts).



> Hello hello hello! I chose to go with your second prompt and drew a portrait of edgy Jean and a more soft and flowery Marco! Hope you enjoy your gift and happy holidays! <3


End file.
